The present exemplary embodiments pertain to methods for fabricating integrated circuits, and more particularly pertain to methods for fabricating integrated circuits including generating modified photomasks for directed self-assembly.
Directed self-assembly (DSA), a technique that aligns self-assembling polymeric materials on a lithographically defined directing or guide pattern, is a potential option for extending current lithography beyond its pitch and resolution limits. The self-assembling materials, for example, are block copolymers (BCPs) that consist of an “A” homopolymer covalently attached to a “B” homopolymer, which are deposited over a lithographically defined directing pattern on a semiconductor substrate. The lithographically defined directing pattern is a pre-pattern (hereinafter “DSA directing pattern”) that is encoded with spatial chemical and/or topographical information (e.g., chemical epitaxy and/or graphoepitaxy) and serves to direct the self-assembly process and the pattern formed by the self-assembling materials. Subsequently, by annealing the DSA polymers, the A polymer chains and the B polymer chains undergo phase separation to form an A polymer region and a B polymer region that are registered to the underlying DSA directing pattern to define a nanopattern. Then, by removing either the A polymer block or the B polymer block by wet chemical or plasma-etch techniques, a DSA pattern is formed. The DSA pattern may be used as a mask for transferring the DSA pattern to the underlying semiconductor substrate.